Dear Lucius
by Miss Maddness Icarus
Summary: A Lumione. Lucius is in Azkaban and Hermione was sent to get him out. She feels nothing but resentment for him...But even she can't deny there's chemistry. And would she want to? Not a one shot! R&R! Enjoy! xD
1. Chapter 1

_**Dear Lucius, **_

A Lumione Fanfiction!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of it's bad character pairings! Lol, jokes, but I do own 'Doloroid' and 'Wizarding World Lawyers Industries! Sorry for the crappy name! **

**Chapter 1**

**Wizarding World Lawyers Industries **

Azkaban Prison

Cell 2689

Dear Mr Malfoy,

You may or may not remember me but I am Hermione Granger. I am from **Wizarding World Lawyers Industries **and I am writing to you regarding the matter of your being locked up in Azkaban. You claim to be innocent and I was persuaded (ordered) By your son, Head of Magical Law Enforcement, to ensure your freedom. Do not take this personally but as far as our past goes I would rather we spend as little time as possible in each other's company, and if meetings are required, that you co-operate fully with my demands, however ludicrous they might appear. I am still unsure of your innocence but I am willing to overlook this as this case could either 'Make or break me', as they say. I will investigate your file and then visit Tuesday week. If you are unable to see me at this time, send word back with this owl: It will know where to find me as it is my own.

Sincerely,

Hermione Granger


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

Miss Granger,

I do indeed remember you as the prudish little book worm my son described you as. No offence, of course. But do note. Whatever my son has paid you can be paid back if you severely do not want to go through with this. I will understand completely. However, I shall admit that I am rather pleased to be fortunate enough to work with you. I have heard all about your triumphs in the Doloroid case and I am highly excited at the prospect of walking away from here a free man. If anyone can prove my 'acclaimed Innocence', you can. Therefore, I can promise you whole-heartedly that I will be on my best behaviour. I look forward to our meeting next Tuesday.

Sincerely,

Lucius Malfoy

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapters! I am hopefully doing a number of these letters so that will hopefully make up for it! Criticisms welcome as are all reviews! **

**Eliza xD **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 **

**Wizarding World Lawyers Industries**

Azkaban Prison

Cell 2689

Dear Mr Malfoy,

I must say our meeting last Tuesday surprised me greatly! I actually had a rather good time, despite your arrogant, bigheaded manor! No offence, of course! You seem to be the only man in the vicinity that can uphold a decent conversation! Wait, Scratch that, the only man on the PLANET! I never knew you of all people would be interested in Ancient Runes! I learned 10 new runes and have you to thank for it! Unfortunately, that has put me behind in my work, but that is an easily solved matter! However, there is something that has been weighing on my mind. You are a Pureblood and I am a Muggleborn. From all I've heard from your son, purity is of the utmost importance to you. So why on earth would you stand for a Mudblood running your case? Speaking of the case, I have some new notes I need to confer with you. Shall we meet again next Tuesday?

Cheers,

Hermione Granger

**A/N: The next chapter is the 'Lucius- admits- something-completely- out- of- character' Chapter so don't say I didn't warn you! xD**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 **

Miss Granger,

I can also admit that I had a rather splendid time with you as well! I wondered whether I could ask a favor? You see, it gets so frightfully boring in here, a good book wouldn't go unappreciated! Especially a classic! For so long I have wanted to read Peter Pan, but have never had the patience or the time. I imagine you have a numerous number of novels, and trust me when I say they would be returned to you in the manor they were presented in. Now, back to business. In your last letter you mentioned a topic I knew we would inevitably have to discus. It is no longer my belief that Muggleborns are of inferior blood. When did this realisation come about, you ask? Well, I suppose one morning while I was twiddling my thumbs and waiting for breakfast. And do you know who influenced my decision? You did, Miss Granger. I suppose you are tired of hearing this but you really are the brightest witch of your age, even as an adult. You are living proof to Muggleborns that are just as talented as the next pureblood, more in your case. I want to apologise for any discomfort Draco or I have caused you over the years. I see now that I was just prejudice against you because you were beating my son in every subject. I know I can never take back what I said or did but I can tell you that I honour and admire you and I hope that one day you will find it in your heart to forgive me.

Until Next Tuesday,

Lucius Malfoy

P.S: Why on earth are you cheering girl, I'm locked up in prison!

**A/N: 3 Chappys in one day! High-Five! xD**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4 **

**Wizarding World Lawyers Industries**

Azkaban Prison

Cell 2689

Dear Mr Malfoy,

I think the time has come for us to be consisderably less formal toward eachother. I would appreciate it greatly if you would call me Hermione. And, heavens knows I never thought I would ever say this but, Thank you. You truly are an amazing man, despite your troubled past. And in reference to forgiving you…Someday. My wounds run deep, but since it wasn't you who tortured me, I'll take a couple of years off! Now, on a much lighter note, How are you enjoying Peter Pan? Captain Hook has always been one of my favourite characters! I actually think he suits you quite well! When you are done with that I have another I thought you might like. It's called Pride and Prejudice! Mr. Darcy is another favourite! You'll understand once you read the book. Speaking of books, did you read the Court Ediquette book I dropped off last Monday? Because badmouthing the judge will not get us very far! Ha, I can already hear you denieing that you would ever do as such! I must be going mad!

Until next Tuesday (Because it is highly unlikely you have anything better to do!),

Hermione

A/N Sorry im in Queensland at the moment so im not getting much writing time! xD


	6. Chapter 6

Dear Hermione,

I have always been rather fond of your name from the first moment I met you! I, of course, would be delighted if you would call me Lucius. Mr Malfoy was always my Father's title and I never really liked it much! To answer one of the seemingly never-ending questions, yes I have enjoyed Peter Pan very much! However I found the character Wendy was a match to your personality. I am meaning this in a good way as Wendy is MY favourite character. I would like to consider myself your personal Peter Pan but, alas, I am a goo 20 years too old, so Captain Hook shall do me fine! I have, incidentally, read Pride and Prejudice and Mr Darcy is a favourite of my also, although not for the reason you think! And to answer your final question, yes I also read the manual, however boring it might have been. I honestly cannot fathom how you read those encyclopaedias for fun! And do not worry your pretty head about my manor, because I am a Malfoy, and that is an excuse on it's own! Now, riddle me this, Is it right to feel nervous? The trial is two weeks away but the impending truth is starting to catch up with me! I think, for the first time since I broke Narcissa's favourite vase, that I am actually worried. I know I shouldn't ask this of you after all you're doing for me but, Could you perhaps come down for a social visit on Thursday? Please? I just feel as if there are some things that I need to get off my chest. And if you're pleasant, I might tell you about my peacocks!

Yours, but only in spirit,

Lucius


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Wizarding World Lawyers Industries **

**Azkaban Prison**

**Cell 2689 **

Dear Lucius,

First off I would like to say thank you. You've just handed me the report of the century. 'The infamous Lucius Malfoy says 'Please' to a Muggleborn_!" The Daily Prophet _will be thrilled! I apologise but I simply could not resist! And to answer your question, Yes: nerves are a completely normal experience when an impending fate is looming in the nots so far away future! To put it in English, yes, nerves are normal!But on the bright side it is a proven fact that people perform better when they are nervous! And really, you broke Narcissa's favourite vase? I never thought I'd ever say it but, GO LUCIUS! I would love to give that little bit- I mean woman a good old kick in the-! I'm sorry, that was out of line! She is your wife after all! But of course I will come on Saturday! I have been wondering lately if I am becoming too attached-? Oh, well! I'll see you then!

Actually smiling for once,

Hermione


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 **

Dear Hermione,

I appreciated you coming in on Thursday, as it calmed my nerves a considerable amount. I did so love the funny stories you told me about your friends Ron and Harry! I cannot believe that you asked them both to spell constitutionally and Harry used the spellcheck! I hope I did not bore you with my tales of my thorough-bred peacock Ostendere. His name, as I think I mentioned, means ostentatious in Latin. But those dreaded nerves have struck me once again as the trial is tomorrow. I, of course, have complete faith in your evidence but I cannot help but wonder if the judge will be prejudice? I have now realised that there is no guarantee that we will win! So I'm going to come clean…It was I who ordered Draco to put you on my case. I had been watching you for many years, and I was taken by your beauty and your intelligence and I simply could not resist myself. I had hoped that when confronted with me, you would see the man behind the mask. I apologise yet again for causing you any discomfort, but I thank you for every moment we have shared together and for the realisation that you can find light in any darkness if you only have faith. Good luck tomorrow!

Never TRULY yours,

Lucius


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Wizarding World Lawyers Industries **

**Malfoy Manor**

**East Wing Study **

Dear Lucius,

WE DID IT! WE WON! From this day forth you are now officially cleared of all charges! And, Oh Lucius, that's the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me! Thank you and yes, of course I forgive you! How could I not after that apology? You are cleared of all charges in my books too! And I suppose I should come clean too…I am secretly VERY glad you did what you did! Otherwise I would never have known what a great companion you are! And I've had a ball with you, especially today in the courtroom! What a laugh! Did you see Kingsley's face when he found out I was the lawyer fighting FOR you? Priceless! And if it's worth any consolidation I believed you were innocent from the very beginning! Call me crazy but my conscience never lies! But what am I to do Lucius? I have grown too accustom to your face and I will miss seeing it every day! Maybe we can catch up sometime? It was nice Lucius, real nice!

Until the next time you get locked up in prison and I have to come and save your sorry ass,

Hermione


	10. Chapter 10

Hermione,

Congratulations on your brilliant performance the other day, you were simply marvellous! And thanks to you I am now a free man! Thank you for all your trust and support. I know it must have been difficult for you but you overcame your fears and took me on anyway which is more than anyone has ever done for me! And thank you for all the fun stories. I must say with the weight of your world on my shoulders I have somehow become a better person! Did I mention that Draco is coming for tea next week? Yes, he's bringing his fiancée Astoria! And speaking of tea I may have the solution to your loneliness. You see, I too am going to miss you terribly and I am going to end up taking lines from My Fair Lady to prove it! But before I get to that stage I was wondering if you would be so kind as to join me for dinner Saturday week? At say 8 o clock? I shall pick you up at your home. Send word back with this owl and, once again, congratulations!

In desperate need of a sugar quill,

Lucius


	11. Epilogue

Lucius,

Not even your giant peacocks could keep me away!

Hermione xx

P.S: Ron still cannot spell constitutionally as I have to keep asking him where he hears the 'G' in it!

**A/N: Well there you go my first Lumione! Thanxx so much for reading and I hope you enjoyed it! There may be a sequal called 'Dear Hermione' but only if I get enough positive reviews! Love always, **

**Eliza xD **


End file.
